thecoteriefandomcom-20200214-history
Man
Men (Homo sapiens) have a highly developed brain, capable of abstract reasoning, language, introspection, and problem solving. Other higher-level thought processes of humans, such as self-awareness, rationality and sapience, are considered to be defining features of what constitutes a "person". Like most higher primates, humans are social animals. Humans create complex social structures composed of many cooperating and competing groups, from families to nations. Social interactions between humans have established an extremely wide variety of values, social norms, and rituals, which together form the basis of human society. Humans are noted for their desire to understand and influence their environment, seeking to explain and manipulate phenomena through science, philosophy, mythology and religion. This natural curiosity has led to the development of advanced tools and skills, which are passed down culturally. Subspecies Man The "base" or "normal" subspecies is referred to as simply men (Homo sapiens sapiens). They account for 51% of the population of all men on the Continent. Dwarf Dwarves (Homo sapiens hobsiensis) are really small men (usually under 147 cm). Dwarves are usually skilled tradesmen, craftsmen and majicians. They account for 14% of the population of all men on the Continent. Dwarfs originated on the island of Dvergraz. There are several proposed explanations for the mechanism which produced dwarves, which are often considered likely to be co-contributing factors. One explanation is an evolved gene-encoded response to environmental stress. Another is a selective process where only smaller men trapped on an island survived, as food declined to a borderline level. The smaller men needed fewer resources, and so were more likely to get past the break-point where population decline allowed food sources to replenish enough for the survivors to flourish. Elf Elves (Homo sapiens albiz) are men that age slowly and retain their youth. Elves are usually skilled fighters and soldiers. They account for 14% of the population of all men on the Continent. The elves had a position called King of the Elves which has held by the best fighter alive. The King represented the elves on international issues and settled disputes between clans. The holder of the position was decided by duels usually to the death. Kings were usually short-lived but some lasted a very long time. Upon the natural death of a King of the Elves, a convention was organized in a single elimination tournament of duels to disarm or death. Despite the name, the position of King of the Elves was held by multiple women and Oberon, a dwarf. Giant Giants (Homo sapiens hypersomia) are infamously tall men known for their strength and dominating appearance. The process of deviation from the normal size is thought to have originated in the island of Gigas. Lack of any predators to men released population constraints on them. Giants typically grow up to 8 feet tall with the tallest reaching 9 feet. They account for 9% of the population of all men on the Continent. Cyclops Cyclopes (Homo sapiens monoculus) are rather large men with only one eye. Their single eye began as cyclopia, a rare form of holoprosencephaly characterized by the failure of the embryonic prosencephalon to properly divide the orbits of the eye into two cavities. Cyclopia typically occurred in 1 in 16,000 born men but after a shift in the mortality rate, the mutation stabilized into its own subspecies of men. They accounted for 5% of the population of all men on the Continent. Cyclopes grow up to 7 feet and are closely related to giants. Half-Breeds/Mixed Men with a mixed heritage account for 7% of the population of all men on the Continent.